The ballet dancer
by Absinthbunny
Summary: What happens when Sherlock Holmes meets his match, will he push her away or keep her closer then anyone else. I do not own Sherlock just characters that are not in the show. Sherlock/OC
1. A parcel

As I'm sitting in my usual sit I glance to the clock, as it is slowly slipping through time I catch a look of a small, plum, woman who looks at me with a puzzled look. For a moment I stare and glance back to the clock... She looked at me still when I checked again a few minutes after. I stood up walking pass her, as I did she smiled lightly. I needed to get ready for my rehearsal and this woman is annoying me so I'll best be on my way. As I walked into the changing room a few of the other dancers looked at me spitefully. I looked away not making eye contact with them. Not only did I not like them, they were very much capable of doing anything if I'd provoke them. When I was a small child one of the dancers that was much older than me spiced my drink and I got sick. I still to this day don't know what that was but I never leave my water bottle unattended. Although I stopped doing what I used to do they still have a grudge against me. I sat in my seat looking myself in the mirror. My look passed over a parcel that was intended for me. I picked it up, examining it carefully I saw that it was wrapped by a lefty. I turned it upside down looking for some kind of a note. There was none. And now, just as I was examining it through my head rushed thousands of information's. Who is left ? I looked behind myself at all of the dancers that were still staring at me. My looked glanced studying their hands. One of the dancer's hands caught my eye. They were held in a manner that only a lefty would hold them but I was not sure if this person was the one that left the parcel on my desk were all of my cosmetics stood. I turned again to the parcel. It was not sent by mail because it had no stamp on it. I turned it again.

-Marcela, I know you think I'll open this but I won't.- I sad not even looking at her. She twitched and looked at me again.

-How did you know?- she asked looking at all of the other dancers.

- This parcel was not sent to me through mail which eliminated a few people that I know who are left handed. You are left handed and on your desk is a small piece of the material which the parcel was wrapped in. Mary's scissors are not at their usual place which is odd because we all know she has OCD and that all of her possessions are always at the same place even at a same angle, you should talk to a therapist about that by the way. The postman never comes in the dresing room and for a parcel of this size there is a mandatory signature that you must give and last. I don't get gifts.- now I turned to her looking at her straight in the eyes. She twitched again and looked at Mary.

-It was all her idea.- she pointed.

-Was not!- Mary yelled.

-Of course it was Mary, if it was not you wouldn't react in such a way. And even though you are insisting that it wasn't your idea, your palms began to sweat, which in most cases indicates that a person is lying. And know, if you would excuse me.- I stood up and walked to the door.- I have an important rehearsal to go to.

All were in shock as I exit the dressing room. That woman that looked at me earlier was gone and now I could relax and concentrate on the rehearsal. As I was directed to the place I was supposed to stand on stage the assistant choreographer turned face to the wall opposite of the dressing room'.

-He'll come back you know that?- I said to him not even glancing towards him.

-What?- he said surprised and terrified at the same time.

-Your boyfriend... He will come back.- I said adjusting my arms.

-How did you...- he started but I cut him off.

-You are distressed obviously, you're worried and sad. You keep checking your phone as if you were expecting a text, or a call. But every time you see that there is no news that little faith you have evaporates from your eyes. I'm assuming that you're worried because you had an argument with your boyfriend.- I turn to him.

-How did you know that I had an argument with him?- he walked towards me.

-Because I heard you yelling when I was entering the dressing room.- I looked at the empty seats of the theatre hall. His mouth was wide open as he turned his head to the main choreographer.

-She's good isn't she.- he smiled.

-Why thank you.- I lowered my head.

After the dance rehearsal I hurried out onto the streets of London. I stopped at the corner of a crossing hopping to hunt down a cab. No use. I would rather walk then freeze my arse of here in the street. I turned and spotted a cab that was just pulling alongside the street.

-Cab, wait, cab.- I yelled again raising my hand in hopes that no one would get into it. The driver looked through the window of his black cab. He opened the back door. I ran in shutting the door behind me.

-Oh, thank God I got a cab. Thank you.- I said out of breath.

-Your welcome dear. Where am I driving you to?- he turned to look me through the glass that separated the two of us.

-Blandford street, please.-

-Right away.- he answered starting his engine.

After a surprisingly short drive I paid the cabby and he dropped me of in front of my small rented flat. I showed my hand into my bag looking for the keys. As I stood in front of the door my landlord passed through the hall greeting me. I said hello and turned again looking for my keys. After a while I found them and opened my flat's door. I walked in taking of my coat, shoes, and bag and throwing them on the sofa. I threw myself into my armchair turning on the telly. The news was on and the reported went on about politics and such. I shuffled in my seat turning towards the easel that was placed by the window. I stood up and looked through it. My eyes glanced across the street at the people who walked it, unaware of most of the thing that were happening right in front of them.


	2. Library

I was sitting silently in my armchair looking at the muted television set. It was already 4 o'clock in the morning and I was still awake. I turned to the clock that was hung on the wall overlooking the window. A cold shiver went through my body. I shrugged in my blanket that was raped around my legs. I closed my eyes hopping I would fall asleep. The next thing I know I was on the floor wrapped in my red blanket. I shook my head. O God, not this again. I stood up looking at the clock. It was half past 7. Crap, I'm going to be late for work. I stood up as quickly as I could running towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on black tights' and a plaid red skirt that was above my knees. I ran out of the bathroom in a panic looking for my hairbrush. I finally found it in the kitchen on the stove. What the hell is it doing there? I thought to myself as I was putting on my high doc. Marten's shoes. I got my coat and glows. As I was putting on my glows I stuffed my phone in the coat pocket. I took the keys of the hock that was on the left of the door. I ran pretty quickly down my stairs and into the street. I yelled for the cab. Surprisingly one pulled over and let me in.  
-Were to madam? - An old man with a long white beard turned to me.  
-The London Library, please. - I leaned back into the seat.  
-Right away. - He pulled into the street. I looked through the window leaning on the car door. I sighted and looked at the rearview mirror of the cab. The man that was driving me had kids, he was old and he knew London very well judging by the street's he took. We got there even earlier than I expected. My mind was half a sleep and the only thing I could think about how it would be good to have a friend to help me and wake me up in time.  
-Madam, we're here. - The cabby turned to me.  
-Right, sorry. - I pulled out my wallet paying him.  
-Have a good day. - He said on my way out.  
-You as well. - I shook my head. As he pulled away I heard him smile. I looked left and right as I stood in front of the library. It was like I was expecting someone. I walked into the Library. My coworker said hello as she turned down the hall. I nodded absentminded walking to the main library were I would take my place waiting for people to come. _Who in heaven's name comes to the library this early?_ I leaned into my sit were I looked at the pile of books that needed to be stacked back into their proper place in the shelves. I got up taking a pile of them and started to put them in alphabetic order so I can get them sorted easily. I walked to the shelf that had a large letter E on the side marked on a piece of plastic plate. Most of the books that started with the letter E were already in their place when I bumped in a tall, dark-haired man who wore a black coat. He smelled of coffee and cigarettes combined with the smell of a deodorant I suppose. _It was a rather nice combination_. All the mass of books I held in my arms feel on the floor on his legs.  
-Oh, I'm terribly sorry. - I panicked, as usual.  
-No, no. It was my fault. - He said not even looking at me. He was looking down at the books that lay scattered on the floor of the library.  
-Sorry for all the mess. - I knelt and started to pick up the books stacking them in alphabetic order. He knelt across me handing me a copy of Edgar Alan Poe's Raven.  
-Thank you. - My voice got quite. As I looked up at him my brown eyes met his green, gray. For a moment I looked at him, strait in those piercing eyes that looked back at me. I blushed and smiled lowering my gaze as I did. I picked up the books from the floor and suddenly remembered what I was here for.  
-Can I help sir? - I asked still awkwardly quiet.  
Am, - He looked around him. - I suppose you could. -  
-What do you want me to get you? - I looked up at him. He was much taller than me. He wore a long black coat. Around his neck there was a blue scarf. His curly hair crossed his forehead. He had high cheek bones and a cute nose. The first thing I deduced when I saw him that he didn't need my help because he knew where he was going but he still asked for it anyway which surprised me because now when I think about it my coworker told me about him. About the man that almost every day got himself a new book. He knew his way around this place. _Why ask for help from me?  
_-What do you need me to find you? - I started to walk to the counter to leave all of the books I was holding.  
- I was looking for... well... I don't really quite know. You see me...-  
-Come every day and take one book and then return it the next day hopping to find another one. - I smiled. - Sorry to cut you off. I sometimes can't help myself.-  
-Oh, that's okay. I know the feeling miss Whitney. - He turned to the stack of shelves. _Clever, reading my ID even though it was upside down hanging from my neck. An in such a hurry.  
_-Tell me, sir, how can I assist you? What kind of book are you interested in? -  
-I was thinking a novel, perhaps. Something to keep me occupied. A long one, if possible. - He turned again to me.  
-A long one you say. Well the longest one we have is...-  
-Shakespeare? - He asked more like he was stating it then asking.  
-Well yes, I believe that's the longest one we have. I don't really look at numbers when I read. - _Is he challenging me in some kind of a brain fight? _I ask myself giggling to that taught.  
-I'm not really interested in Shakespeare. I know it by heart already. - He turned his head to the shelf as his eyes glided like he was seducing the books.  
-Oh, I see. Well, come along now. I think I have just the thing for you. - I started to walk to the desk that was on the left of the counter. I handed him a book with dark covers.  
-The blind man's garden? - He looked down on it.  
-No good? - I looked up at him.  
-Actually, I think I'm going to read this one. Thank you. - He smiled.  
-Your welcome. - I smirked back at him.  
- If it's good then I might even return it later today. If a book is good then...-  
-You read it faster. - I ended his sentence.  
-Precisely! - He nodded.  
-Glad to help you. - I said on his way out. I sat back into my usual spot forgetting about the books I needed to stack in their place. I don't usual forget but something hulled me back into my mind. I sighted and closed my eyes.

I exit the Library raising my arm to catch a cab that was passing by me. It stopped and I got in.  
-221B Baker Street. - I sat back and took out the phone out of my pocked.

_"Where are you?  
SH" - I tapped a text.  
_  
"At the store, I don't suppose you need anything. You never do...  
JW"- the phone buzzed in my hand. I smirk and star texting again.  
"Your deductions have improved my dear Watson. I don't need anything. But be sure to buy more tea.  
SH"  
"Already have.  
JW"- the phone buzzed again.  
I put my phone back into my coat pocket and looked at the book that was in my lap.  
-The blind man's garden. - I sighted slowly and silently looking through the window.  
-What's that young man? - The driver asked.  
I snap and look at his reflection in the mirror. - Oh, nothing, nothing. - I lower my head ashamed of my own thoughts. _What the hell is happening?_ I look through the window as I passed through Blandford Street. The cabby pulled in front of my flat.  
-Here you go. - I hand him the money and get out of the cab. I opened the door of my flat yelling- Ms. Hudson, I'm back.-the door slams behind me. The old ladies voice echoes through the hall- Why hello there Sherlock. - She appears on the doorway.-You were at the library again I see. - She looks at the book that was in my hand.  
-Well yes, I've finished the last one that I borrowed. - I started to climb up the stairs.  
-Sherlock, don't forget to clean that mess that your last experiment caused.  
-Yes Ms. Hudson. Right away. - I roll my eyes turning from here so she doesn't see.  
-Don't roll your eyes at me young man. I am old but I can still see well. - I sight and climb up the stairs. I took of my coat, scarf and gloves putting them on the sofa. I sank into my armchair putting the book on the side of the armchair beside me. I turn my head to it again not even knowing why I'm looking at it. I stood up and decided that a cup of coffee should do me good. _Maybe I'm just too famished and my mind is playing some kind of a cruel trick. Maybe a biscuit or two? Can't believe I'm going to eat. God damn that digestion really slows me down. If only my mind can set all of the priorities over my body. I enter the kitchen passing by my last experiment that ended in a mild explosion causing it to fly all over the kitchen. I open the kitchen counter. With my hand I move a jar of eyeballs that stood in the microwave earlier. Behind it is a new unopened pack of black coffee.  
-Oh John. He always remembers all the important thing. Without him I would actually have to go to the store and socialize with other people. - I said to myself putting the unopened pack of coffee on the lower counter. As I waited for the water to boil I looked at my armchair were the book stood. Suddenly I snap and turn agitated to the now boiling kettle. I poor the water in my cup putting in two spoons of sugar. On the saucer I put two biscuits. I turn again to my armchair eyeing the book _suspiciously. I sat at my study desk lowering my coffee onto it. I walk to the fireplace. On it is my favorite skull. I raise it and take the pack of cigarettes. I leaned over and grabbed the book throwing it on my study desk. I recall how it got to my possession. Opening the pack I change my mind and suddenly close it. I look down on it. It laid in my hand staring back at me, almost mocking me. _Bloody hell… I sight and put it back under the skull. Sitting at my study desk I can only think of the encounter at the library. I don't know for how long I sat there not even realizing that I'm actually sipping from my cup John walks through the door finding me nibbling on a biscuit staring blankly into the wall.  
-Sherlock...- He walks to me but I don't react. - Holmes! - He raises his voice.  
-Yes? - I twitch and look at him.  
-Are you alright? - He asks me lowering his head like he's examining me for any sign of illness.  
-I'm fine, just thinking...- I look again to the wall.  
-That's not your thinking pose. I have never seen such an expression on your face. Is there something wrong? - John lowered the bags into my armchair. John was right. This was a totally new facial expression I was making and something was wrong but I couldn't quite place it._


	3. The show

Later that day  
I look through the window, turning to John I can still see his worried expression.  
-You know John, I'm completlly alright.- I turn to him for a second glancing to him and then through the window.  
-I know, still, It's rather unusual I must admit.- He sips from his cup. I sight and fall into my armchair grabbing the new library book.  
-Are you already almost done with that thing?- John lowers his cup into his soccer.  
-Well it's a good book. A fantastic one I must admit.- I smile and open it. Turning the pages to were I stopped my gaze throws himself to the clock above the kitchen's glass door. _If I read it quickly I could even return it in time to get to the show._ Flipping myself in the seat I turn to the fireplace. Staring at the book I start tapping my fingers on the arm of the chair. John's gaze stops and stares at them.  
-Are you not smoking again?- he shifts in his seat putting the soccer on the arm of the chair.  
-Huh?- I turned to him suddenly.  
-Your doing that thing that you always do when your not smoking, the taping.- John looked at my hand that was placed beside me. My look shifted to my hand and then back to John.  
-That's good John, you're improving.- I smile and lower my gaze to the book I hold in my hand.  
-I wanted to ask you, are you going to that show tonight?- he stood up walking to the kitchen.  
-Am, yeah?- I didn't even look at him.- Why?-  
-Just asking.- he's head pooped in the opened kitchen door.  
-Oh...- I looked at him and then continued reading.  
After 20 minutes or so I was done and decided to take the book back to the library. On my way out John yelled after me.  
-Oi Sherlock, I don't suppose you can maybe get two more tickets?- he was standing on the door as I looked at him from the bottom half of the staircase.  
-I guess, do you want to take Sarah?- I asked although it was probable.  
-No, actually, I want to take Ms. Hudson. She's home all the time so I was thinking it would be nice.  
-I must admit that is nice of you. I can get to more tickets. There's a number on my desk. It's market theater. Call that number and just add to more ticket's. We leave in 3 hours. I'm going to the library.- I ran down the stairs rushing into the street. Catching the cab I quickly get to the library. Walking into it rushing to get home in time. I almost bump in an old lady that just exit the library. She looked at me harshly limping her way down the street. As I walked down the marvel corridor I wonder is the girl from today still there, doing her shift stacking books. I turn left and find myself in the hall full of shelves stacked with books of all sorts placed in alphabetic order. I turn right and walk to the reception office where I was suppose to return the book. There was no one there so I carefully inspect the room looking for someone to help.

I silently stare at a blank wall ignoring all the fuss that is pressing on me like a weight. All the girls around me scream in excitement. There running around the dressing room putting on there make-up, doing there hair. But not me. I just stare concentrating. I was still waiting for the make-up artist to come and put on my mask when the assistant choreographer tapped me on the shoulder. I turn surprised by his presents here in the dressing room. He smiles at me.  
-You were right, he did return.- he whispered, turned and walked away leaving me to stare again at the wall. After about 15 minutes the make-up artist showed up with a large, white gown and a bag full of make-up and hair products. I turn and look at him dragging my eye site across him, studying him manner, habits, posture...  
-Evening.- I nod and stand up.- I'm the one you must turn into a swan. And you better do it quick because I don't have all the time in the world.- I site back down raising my head.  
-Right way.- he jumped and put the gown on the table. He unzipped the bag and started to pull all sorts of products that I don't even know about. After a while I was done and ready for my show.


	4. The swan

As I peek behind the curtain the masses of people snicker and chitchat to each other waiting for the show to start. I turn and take a deep breath turning again to the curtain. I bread in deeply and turn again to the other dancer who were silently doing there last check up's before the show. I tie my ballet shoes. The orchestra started to slowly walk out on the stage. A loud applause could be heard from the masses of people. I sit quietly isolating myself from every one. This show was important for me and I can't let anyone mess with it.

We were running late and the show began. The orchestra began to adjust there instruments and John, ms. Hudson and I quickly took our seats in the third row. The hall went dark and everything went silent. I look around me waiting for the show to begin.  
- Sherlock.- ms. Hudson whispered quietly but she was interrupted by the raising of the curtain. Loads of dancers jumped around . The court's jester paraded, everybody greeted the prince's tutor. Yes, I already knew this ballet performance far to well but I liked it. I remember the first time I saw it. I was with my mother and brother and they both didn't really enjoy it for some reason but I did. After a short while the prince danced his way out. And then the familiar tune set place as the crowd silently observed. For some reason every time the prince started to dance alone I always felt like laughing. _It's silly_. At the corner of my eye I catch John giggling. I assumed it was because of the male dancers. My attention is hulled to the new character at the scene... It was the princ's mother.  
-Are we waiting for anyone in particular?- John whispered to me.  
-No...- I whispered bluntly glancing at him.  
- I see.-  
I turn to him with a puzzled look.  
-That's just and expression...- John starts explaining.  
-John I'm not stupid I just noticed when I turned to you that you shaved with an electric shaver.- I turn again and continue watching.  
-How in heaven's name did you notice that?- he whispers harshly. I grin and turn to him once more. My deduction is interrupted by the giggling of the crowd at the scene were the tutor is asleep because he's drunk. They continue giggling because of the jester's teasing of the tutor who is dancing with the girls. The first act was almost over and the stage grew darker because of the dim lights . Evening approached and the second scene was about to start.

I take deep breaths as I wait for my entering note. All people are silent around me. The main choreographer nodes in approval. I nod back and peek through the curtain. The dancer who plays the evil magician glances at me as he passes near the curtain. By now I'm filed with excitement. The evil magician leaves and I walk in.

As the scene were Odette approaches I grow nervous because of John's constant tapping on the arm of the chair. I elbow him and cross my arms concentrating on the stage. The evil magician dances of stage and Odette approaches. And there she was. Suddenly I twitch and raise my head. Am I seeing things? Is that really her? She slowly twirls and raises her head to the crowd. That was here. I shift in my seat nervously. My god, that really is here. The girly from the library... miss Whitney. How did I not see that she's a ballet dancer?! I nervously tap my fingers amazed by here performance. I open the program for tonights show and look at the main dancers. There she was under : Odeete/Odile- Elisabeth Whitney. I place my hand over my mouth. She is unusually petit for a ballet dancer. Her long dark brown hair was decorated with white ribbons and pins. Constantly my eyes followed her, even in the mass of dancers dressed almost the same. She stood out. John looked at me with a puzzled look as my hand was still placed over my hand., leaning forward, stretching my neck in supervise.  
-You alright?- he's eyes follow mine. I don't respond. I just watch her carefully. John leaned back in he's seat smiling and nodding in approval. He whispers something to ms. Hudson who giggles and looks at me. The first act was over and everyone had a 15 minute brake. I sit on a sofa nearby waiting for ms. Hudson who went to the bathroom. John walks to me.  
-Why were you so suprised?- he asks me sitting next to me. I tap nervously regretting for not putting nicotine patches.  
-I wasn't supervised. I lie to him looking at a row of people at the bar having a quick drink.- You see that man over there at the BA...- John interruptes me.  
-Sherlock. stop with the observing and talk to me. Did you someone you know?- he looks to the bar. I sigh and turn to him.  
-You could say that.- I turn from him.  
-What do you mean by that?- he stands up seeing ms. Hudson allowing her to sit next to me.  
-O nothing John, for goodness sake, you don't need to know everything that goes around my head.  
-Oh, trust me. I don't want to know.- he gringed and leaned on the arm of the sofa.  
-Sherlock my dear, what a great show you picked out. I haven't been here in ages. I was maybe 30 the last time I set foot in this place.- Ms. Hudson looked around recalling everything she saw here.  
-I'm glad you like it.- I place my arm on the back of the sofa.  
-Did you see that beautiful little thing in the main role. She is really marvelous isn't she?- she smiled. Something swirled in my stomach at the thought of her.  
-Yeah, very beautiful.- John turned looking at the crowd of people that stood across the hall door.- What did you think Sherlock?-  
A shower of discomfort clings to my face. I smile lightly, almost unnoticeable.- Yes, I agree, indeed marvelous. Ms. Hudson and John look at me suspiciously but I am saved by the opening of the hall's door. The masses of people hurl. I stand up and give ms. Hudson my hand. She gladly accepts it and we walk to our seats in the hall.


	5. The swan 2

Standing up I walk to the hall for the second part of the ballet. Sherlock closely follows me. I walk into the hall flexing myself through the crowd that are trying to get to their seats. I turn and fix my eyes on Mrs Hudson. She smiles lightly looking up at Sherlock. He smiles back happily letting her pass him. As we settle in our seats the light dims and I feel the atmosphere grow silent. All that can be heard is the silent whispers throughout the echoing hall. The curtain rises slowly. A white figure appears flexing in the soft rhythm of the slow music. I glance at Sherlock. He's constant smile at the appearing white figure causes me to smile lightly. I turn again and watch the delicate white swan dance.

Leaning back into my seat my smile never wearing of my face for one second I breathe deep exhaling slowly as she turns to the crowd. I could see her eyes trailing over the crowd slowly as she begins to move again turning to the left. Twirling around as the white silk dress flies around her she makes her way of the stage ending another beautiful scene. After the beautiful swan is saved at the end all of the dancers climb onto the stage to bow down to their crowd with her in the middle of the long row of dancers in white slippers and stockings. She slowly looks up at the crowd, as she does she catches my gaze. I catch the surprise in her eyes. She turns shyly away from me, lowering her head she looks at me again softly with a light smile. I smile at her as the corner of my eyes wrinkle. John looks up at me nudging me with his shoulder. I turn to him for a second and then look at her again, right in her eyes.  
-Someone you know? - He asks although I know what he's implying.  
-Yeah, sort of. - My answer is muffled by the loud clapping of the crowd.

I leave the stage smiling from ear to ear. I sight and twirl happily as I enter the backstage. All eyes are on me. I drop in a chair as the white silk around me falls to the floor slowly gliding through the sky. I leaned on my hands giggling to myself. _What a coincidence, two times in one day._ I sight again jumping to my feet. As I walk slowly to the dressing room still wearing my ballet shoes and dress the dancers nod in appreciation. The smile never wearing off my face I change and get ready to leave the theatre.  
-Hey, stop! - I hear a voice behind me calling me. I turn quickly. I face a tall, blonde girl with bright, blue eyes. She smiles as she tries to catch her breath. -I just wanted to say you were great and I really like the way you dance.-  
-Really? - I smile amazed by the way this day has went.  
-Yeah...- she zipped her jacket. - I was wondering could you teach me? -  
-Teach? I'm not a good teacher, I wouldn't recommend that to you.- I turn and look at the theatre that was behind me.- This is a place where you can learn, not from me.-  
-Oh, I didn't mean to annoy.- she turns away from me starting to walk slowly.  
-You're not, it's just. I'm not a person who is easy to talk to let alone listen to every day for instruction on how to do something. - I saw softly but still confused by her plea.  
-That's okay, I understand. - She only turns her head as the soft snow starts to veer. I raise my eyebrows not knowing what to say to that. I lower my gaze looking at my feet. As I slowly look up again her figure starts to disappear through the now thick snow.  
-I'm just not the person to help, I'm sorry. - I yell at what seems to me a wall of snow. I've never seen her before here and I wander is she even real. Although my eyes saw and heard her she was still almost ghost like. Truth to be told she reminded me of the painful memory of a friend which I promised myself not to forget but not to think about either for the pain was too great to relive through it again. As I walk slowly home in the dense, hashed snow my legs weekend and I stumble and fall. For a moment I stay on the ground fully aware of what happened. I pick myself up shaking of the small, fine snowflakes of my long black coat. I clench the strap of my backpack finding it hard to even feel because of the coldness of my hands. _Just a little bit more. _I think to myself stumbling up the late-night London's street.

Psyched out of my mind I climb up the 221B stairs jumping across ever second I quickly find myself in front of my flat door. John following me notices my happy mood.  
-Something special today happened that I didn't quit observes so well. Did I miss anything?-  
-OH, nothing John- I sigh -Nothing...- I fall into my armchair flexing over the back of the leather rest of it.  
-Whatever you say, something to eat perhaps?-  
-Just tea for me, thanks. - I say to him flicking on the telly.  
- Sure. - He smiles.  
-Boys, the show was great. - Mrs Hudson appears at the entrance of our flat.  
-You really think so? - I turn from the telly.  
-Of course. - She smiles.  
-I though you would like it. - John slips in the conversation.  
-That girl who plays the lead was a real flower with that beautiful, white silk dress.- she turns slowly walking to the door.-I'll be leaving you two now. I'm tired. Better get off to bed.-  
-Good night Mrs Hudson. - I turn and look at the telly again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recalled the first time I meet her. _My good, something is really happening to me...  
_


	6. Crossroad

I was still standing in front of my door, staring silently in it like a soul in a dead body and then suddenly I remembered the moment when my eyes met upon his, those green, blue eyes that looked at me with such amazement that it almost made me smile like a complete idiot. I opened the door to my flat prying it wide open. The stagnant, hot air burst into my face. I bread deeply practically running into my flat. With a sudden burst of energy I drop the bag I was caring with me. It made a metallic clang as it dropped on the floor. Dropping onto the sofa I take of my coat and scarf laying them beside me... For a long while I stare at the unturned telly in front of me smiling from ear to ear. Although I feel like a complete fool it pleased me for some unknown reason. I close my eyes and imagine that moment, the moment which completely made my day.

I lay in bed thinking. My eyes trail over the ridged ceiling. _I need to go to the library again. As soon as I can. Mustn't let John suspect something, although he already does but no matter. I have to go to the library. _I sat up strait leaning on my hands. Totally distracted I jump off the bed reaching for my blue, silk dressing gown. Pulling it over my shoulders I walk to the door opening it silently not to disturb John. As I walk to the kitchen the wooden floor beneath my bare feet cracks and creaks. Seeing a small light flash from the closed kitchen door I suddenly break myself to a stop. I opened the door slightly peeking inside. John was sitting on one of the chairs with a mug in front of him.  
-You okay, John? - I pry the door open all the way. He jumps to his feet turning to me. -Woah, John, didn't mean to startle you. I was just going to get me a glass of water.-  
-Oh, it's fine. I couldn't sleep so I thought I could get myself a, well, it's a bit childish but a glass of warm milk. - He smiles to himself.  
- I see. - I point to my lips indicating that he has milk on them. He smiles silently wiping the milk of his lips. I take a seat across him leaning on the table that was in front of me.  
-Why aren't you sleeping? - He asks taking out the milk from the fridge pushing it to me across the table.  
-My brain won't let me I guess. Oh, thanks. - He hands me a white mug that stood at the top of the shelf.  
-Your brain, or your heart? - He teases.  
-My brain. - I hissed as I poor the milk into the cup.  
-Sensitive are we this evening. -  
-Very funny. - I drink up a big sip from the cup. I stand and lean onto the table. John looks at me curiously. - Are you sure?-  
-You know what, I'm actually not...- I whisper finishing my cup.

The worm, rarely seen sun shines across my face. I frown and turn from it as it slowly trails over my back. I stretch still lying in bed. Peeking at the clock that stood on my left side on a small night stand I see that I still have the time to get myself ready for going to the library. The day was so far so good. As I wobble out of the tightly wrapped sheets I moan constantly. _I'm not a morning person..._ Getting myself up I venture to the kitchen for a cup of hot, strong, coffee. I preferred black from all of the types of coffee out there. It was certainly powerful enough to get me stated no matter what I did the day before. I slowly sip out of the hot, ceramic cup. I can only think was the encounter at the theatre a mere coincidence. _He did smile at me. _I sight and twirl slowly as my dressing gown flies through the air. As I finished my coffee I think about the outfit I would wear today. _Maybe a sweater and skirt, or a white shirt and slacks? No, no, that's too professional; for god's sake I'm only 24._ _And it's a library not the court of law. _I giggle and put the empty cup in the sink. As I'm going through my wardrobe my phone buzzes. I quickly answer it without even looking at the caller ID.  
-Oh, yes, I see, sure, no problem. I guess that's okay. Why not. Is the hall still free to use? Ahmm...- I nod. - Yes, I'll see you then in a week. Sure. No problem sir. Thank you. Bye. - I hang up and stay still for a moment processing the words that my main choreographer just said to me. _A whole week off. What in heaven's name are they thinking? What am I going to do with all that free time?_ I sit on the bed just as I remember that I need to go to work. I put on a white sweater and black tights and a skirt. As I leave my apartment I take the phone from my pocket. I dial the number of my co-worker.  
-Hey, Nancy. I have an important question for you. You know that guy you told me about. Was he at the library today?-  
-No, not yet. Why? -  
-Oh, just asking?-  
-You fancy him don't you?!- She practically screamed over the phone.  
-No, I don't! - I scream back at her franticly.  
-Then why are you asking? - I know that the look on her face must be that smuck face she's well known for.  
-Because I bloody am, not your business! - I walk into the street. - Taxi!-  
-Yeah, yeah. You know what. I'm off. You be good and come here on time. Maybe you'll catch him. - She obviously smiles and hangs up.  
_Oh, god._ I slap my hand over my face as the cab pulls over to a stop in front of me.  
-Oh, thanks you. - I step in and give him directions I glance at my watch. It was 9.

Pulling on my coat I quickly venture around the flat looking for my wallet. _Can't go without my card. _  
-John!-  
-What in heaven's name did you lose now? - He appears on the door.  
-My wallet...-I look up at him from the floor.  
-Oh, great. Way to go. - He frowns and walks to the bathroom.  
-Where are you going?!- I yell again looking through the stack of papers that were in a box on the floor.  
-I'm shaving. - He appeared again with shaving cream all over his face.  
-Oh, I see. Help me would you.-  
-Why do you need it? - He sights angrily.  
-Need to go to the library that's all.-  
-Aham. Hey I found it. - He handed me my black leather wallet.  
-Were was it? - I put it in my coat pocket.  
-Under the pillow on my armchair.-  
-Must have fallen out of my pocket or something. - I shrug and head for the door.  
-Yeah, It must of. - He turns and continues to walk to the bathroom.  
I run downstairs pecking Mrs Hudson on the check on my way out. As I step onto the street the cold wind blows in my direction messing up my curls. I wrap the coat around me adjusting my scarf. As I wait for the taxi I glance more than a couple of time at my wristwatch that Mrs Hudson gave me for my last birthday. It was 15 minutes past 9. As I tap with my feet on the spot I stood in a cab approaches. I wave to it. It stopped a couple of steps in front of me. As I walk to it I have only one thing on my mind. As I rush out of the cab I jump over two steps that are in front of the entrance of the library. With a rushed peace I find myself in the familiar marble corridor. I see the door from the library were I first met her. Slowing down just slightly I unbutton my coat. Passing by a crossing of two corridors a small, tiny girl crashes into me.

Not even looking were I'm going a giant wall crosses my path. Or it felt like that until it catches me it's long warm arms. I feel its warmth. And for a moment to me it seems familiar but my logic denies it but my heart is a stubborn little bastard. _Could it be? Is it him?_ I raise my head to find him centimetres from me. His long arms around me, placed on my back. For a moment, a long moment it seemed to me I looked up at his eyes that almost radiated with warmth and excitement. He smiled at me softly as the corner of his eyes wrinkled.  
-Hi. - He whispered silently still holding me in his arms. - Didn't see you there. Sorry. - He continued. I opened my mouth but no words could come out. I was completely and utterly speechless.


	7. A fine day

I was still in quite a shock when I let her go. Dazed and confused by the reactions that my brain was sending me I lower my head shyly which I never done in my life. She smiled.  
-I didn't see you there. Guess I need to bump into you to meet you. That's a rule I guess. -  
-I guess. - I smiled softly nagging on my coat nervously.  
-You needed anything? - She snaps out of it turning halfway to the door were she worked.  
-Am, yes... I need a new book and...- I stop. My brain totally froze in place. In shock I look right into here beautiful brown eyes. My heart was rushing and it was almost like she could hear it.  
-And?-  
- Perhaps your name? - I blabber as fast as I can try to conceal my uncomfort.  
-You already know it... But because you're so nice I'll give it to you anyway. - She smiled shyly. - Elizabeth Whitney, and yours?-  
-That's a very beautiful name you got. - I sight. She looks at me eager to hear mine. - Oh, right... You gave me yours now I give you mine. - She smiled and nodded.  
-Sherlock... Holmes. - I swallow loudly waiting for her reaction.  
-That's a nice name...- she looked at me. - I like it. It's very traditional mister Holmes. - She smiled lightly.  
-Sherlock... Please... I'm not that old. I guess. - I smile awkwardly.  
_-No, I guess you aren't. -  
What the hell? Pull yourself together you idiot. She's the only thing you're interested in right now. Might as well be gentlemen and stop being a dork. There's time for that later. _I scream inside my head. Nervously tapping on one spot she smiles and looks at my constantly moving arms and legs.  
-No need to be nervous...- she smiled shyly blushing softly. - Come along; let's get you a book to read.  
-Right. - I smile again following her to the library. _Stop smiling you enormous twat._

As he followed me to the wast amount of shelves I look at him in every possible thing that reflects. His eyes are only on me. But not in a rude or ungentelmen kind of way. I turn suddenly. He stops millimetres from me, as he moves a couple of steps back I blush and look away.  
-So, what are you going to get yourself today Mr Holmes, I mean Sherlock. - I smile at my error. He smiles back slightly looking up.  
-Do you have a book called Stuart: A life backwards, I read it a while back but it's one of my favourites?  
-Of course, that's my favourite book. - I smile happily.  
-Excellent! Then I shall take that one. - He nods and puts his hands behind his back.  
-Go to the counter I'll be right with you, just need to get the book. - I turn and disappear between the shelves. As I walked back to the counter I saw him there leaning on one of the tablets that was in front of the counter. He smiled when he saw me rising from his leaned bearing.  
-I'll just need your library card. - I walked past him leaning under the wooden plank that closed the counter.  
-Sure. - He handed me his card from his leather wallet.  
-Thank you. - I smile.  
-Your welcome.-  
I just started to check into his account when Nancy walked in.  
-Well hello there my wibbly, wobbly, timey, whimy friends. - She walked passed Sherlock looking at his bum.  
-Nice to see you again. - She nodded at him.  
-You as well.- he replied turning again to me.- I was wondering would you go for a walk today after your shift is over?- he leaned even closer lowering his voice.  
-Sure.- I smile.- I'm off at 2...- I turn to the clock.  
-2 it is...Just the right time for lunch.- He smiled at me taking the card from my hand and putting the book in his coat pocket. Still in shock I turn to Nancy who was observing the situation carefully.  
-Somebody's got a date! - She screamed in excitement.  
-Well, he did say walk... Nancy calm down it's just a walk.  
-And lunch! Didn't you hear him?-  
-I did, but I just practically meet him. I mean, I'm surprised I even went along with his proposal you know. - I sat down at a chair that was behind me. I sight and look at the computer with his file still opened.  
-He's a great guy... I mean... You, of all people should know.-  
-I have been wrong before. But there's something about him... I just can't place it.  
-It's because he's freaking hot!-  
-Well, he is kind of cute. - I smile.  
-Kind of cute? You're joking right? - She crouched in front of me.  
-Your right, he is very handsome. - I blink at her starring right into her velvet, green eyes. She was always so happy, so cheerful... Always. I smile and turn to the clock. It was half past 10, and I couldn't wait to go for that walk.

I practically ran upstairs bursting in on John and Mrs Hudson who were sitting on the sofa watching the telly. They were both drinking tea and commenting on the news.  
-Afternoon. - I say happily.  
-Oh, Sherlock. - Ms Hudson smiles at me looking at the tea pot that was on the table. - Want some tea?-  
-That would be jolly good. - I hang my coat on the hanger that was behind the door.  
-Somebody is in a very good mood. - John observed.  
-It's a fine day, isn't it? No point in not being happy on a day as fine as this. - I smile looking through the window.  
John squints looking at me suspiciously. - I see... Ms Hudson, what do you thing, what has made our usually not so pleasant Sherlock pleasant?  
-Well in a normal case involving a normal man I would say a woman but...- she stopped smiling from ear to ear.- Maybe Sherlock Holmes can find a woman after all.-  
I smile at the thought of her.- Doubt it.- I turn to John.- Can you pass me the milk dear John, please?-  
-Of course.- he hands me the milk.  
-Thank you. - I poor the milk as I hum Bizet's Habanera.  
-Are you? - John interferes.  
-I think he is... I've never heard him sing.- Mrs Hudson replied.  
-Sherlock, look at me. Are you on anything? Tell me the truth.-  
I star to laugh at his desperate attempt to inspect my pupils.  
-No, John. Just been to the library and back for Christ's sake. I'm not on anything okay. Just happy, that's all...


	8. Out and about

As I sat there in my wooden chair looking at the clock that slowly got to the black number 11 my fingers tap in rhythm on the counter. After about 15 minutes Nancy walks to me.  
-Oi, are you working or day dreaming? - She sat next to me.  
-Both I would say...- I turn and smile.  
-Wow, you really worm up to this guy, ha?-  
-No, I mean. I've only just met him.-  
-But I get an impression that you've already been in his arms. - She turned to me with a confused look on her face.  
-That is kind of true. - I giggle and look again at the clock.  
-What do you mean? You had a one night stand! - She stood up suddenly. - You didn't!-  
-NO, of course not! The first time I met him, I mean saw him, I was stacking books on the shelf and I bumped into him. But that's not ending up in his arms... Well, not that time anyway.-  
-Not that time anyway? - She sat back down relived.  
-Today, when I was rushing to get here I practically crashed into him... By accident.-  
-Sure...- She laughed.  
-Oh, stop it, I'm being serious. It really was an accident.-  
-A beautiful one I bet. - I look at her at that moment; I automatically nod and look at the bookshelves.  
-Go on, I wanna know how it happened.-  
-Oh, right. Well... I was rushing, and I didn't see him which is very odd because he's so tall and I mean god. He's like a statue or something...-  
-Getting side-tracked...- she almost sang in a high pitch tone.  
-Right, sorry. - I smile. - And he caught me. - I sight.  
-What's that like? - She leaned to me.  
-Soft, warm... He's like a fluffy... Thing which you can snuggle in. And his scent...Ah. - I sight again.  
-You have the weirdest turn on. - She interrupts me.  
-What? - I snap out of it looking at her curiously.  
-Nothing. Just nothing.-

I was practically running up and down the living room by now.  
-What's the time? - I would ask John every 15 or so minutes.  
-It's 15 minutes past 11, for goodness sake. Are you expecting someone? - He asked lowering the newspaper.  
-No, I mean. Never mind. - I walked to my room.  
-What do you mean never mind? - He shouted.  
-If I say never mind, then it's never mind. Isn't that clear? - I shout back closing the door. I sat on the bed looking straight and the periodic table that hanged on my wall. I tapped with my fingers looking for a solution to my nervous behaviour. I reached for my drawer. From it I pulled out a pack of nicotine patches that I so desperately needed. As I put one on I felt relax that instant. I slowly exhaled in pleasure. I rolled my sleeve back down. I franticly rubbed my eyes. From there my hand moved to my curls. As I'm messing with them a sudden realisation hit's me.  
-Oh, no. - I suddenly jump and with a quickened pace leave our flat and enter Mrs Hudson's.  
-Mrs Hudson. - I shout.  
- Yes dear? - She appears with an apron around her waist.  
-I was wondering. I don't really know how to ask you this... Hmm. - I turn. - Could you give me advice, a small one, but you mustn't tell John? - I faced her again.  
-Sure, what is the matter? - She shacked flour of her apron.  
-I'm going out in.- I look at my phone.- half and hour and I'm meting someone...- I hesitate.- A girl.- She smiles and takes off her apron.  
-Is that so? -  
-Yes...- I smile. - But, I do not believe she think of it as a date, just a social gathering... for two. - I smile again almost embarrass by my nonsense.  
-Oh, I see. And what help do you need from me?-  
-I was wondering could you give me a rose. I know you have them there. - I look at a pot that stood behind her.  
-It would be my pleasure. - She smiles. - Here. - She walks to it taking out one, bright red rose.  
-Thank you Mrs Hudson. - I smile and peck her on the check. Running up stairs to get my coat I hide the rose behind my back so John doesn't see it. As I get to the door I put the rose on the rail of the staircase. As I reach for my coat John looks up at me.  
-Going somewhere I see? -  
-Yes, well... Out and about. - I smile, my back turned to him.  
-I'll be off to do some errands. - He shifts in his armchair.  
-Be sure to buy more milk, oh, and, you're out of jam. - I turn to him swinging my coat behind me.  
-Ah, yes... Thank you for reminding me.-  
-You're welcome. - I run down stairs picking the rose as I go. Mrs Hudson awaits me at the bottom of the staircase with a large white paper in her hand.  
-To rap it in. - she smiled taking the rose from my hand.  
-I said it a thousand times and I'll say it again. If you would leave Baker Street, England would fall. - I smile and leave the flat in search for a cab.

As the time to meet approaches I grow nervous. I tap with my fingers and feet looking nervously at the clock. _Should I go out? Should I met him inside or should I wait outside? I'm so confused. _I taught to myself as the clock approached noon. I already had my coat on so I decided I'd wait for him outside. _Why not? _As I started to check out Nancy approached me.  
-You okay? - She placed her hand on my shoulder.  
-Yeah, just nervous, that's all.-  
You're gonna do great, trust me. He's a nice guy from what I can tell. - She turned and walked through the library door. I smiled glancing one more time to the clock. As I slowly walked to the exit of the library someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn. My eyes fall upon his.  
-Almost missed you there. - He smiled.  
-I'm glad you didn't. - My feet tremble.  
-Here. - He pulls a rose out of no were.  
-Oh, thank you. - I smile slightly looking at him.  
-Shall we? - He asked lightly.  
-Sure, were we going? - I ask as we exit the library.  
-You hungry?  
-A little. - I smile.  
-Then I know a great place, you like Italian? - He turned to me.  
-Yeah, love it. -  
-Then, let's go.-  
He got us a cab. As he sat next to me I could only smile because this man gave me a feeling I have never experienced, a sort of feeling of the sort that only a few can give to you. I felt when he was sitting there next to me that I could be myself. He turned to me, looking me lightly. His eyes focused on my hands that played with the soft, red, petals of the rose he gave me.  
-Do you have anything to do today? - He asked looking through the window.  
-No, not really. - I looked at him.  
-Great. - He turns and smiles. - Anything in particular you want to do? -  
-Doesn't make a difference what we do, as long as it's fun. - I giggle.  
- I hope that boredom will not interfere. - He turns to me. He seemed frightened, like he was on the edge. I felt he wasn't being completely himself. Although I could talk about the behaviour and habits of other people he was a mere mystery. I did not know why. But every time I saw him my brain would just turn into mush.


	9. Authors note

Thank you all for faving and following my fanfiction. This one is a bit slow because I'm writing 2 fanfictions at once but I'm probably continuing it when the new season of Sherlock comes out. Maybe even earlier. But I'm not promising anything. Love you all :*


End file.
